ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Hybrid (Scott Washington)
Hybrid is a symbiote created by samples of Venom's children Agony, Phage, Lasher, and Riot all merged into a single entity and then merged with National Guardsmen Scott Washington, to be known as Hybrid. Hybrid was created to lead his brother's and sisters as one of the most powerful Symbiote's, when in fact Scott had more control over his Symbiote than the others, and as a result he turned on the other Symbiotes and went on to become a Hero. Powers and Abilities As a result of physically bonding with the composite Symbiotes, Washington possesses various superhuman attributes similar to Peter Parker and Eddie Brock (Venom). * Composite Symbiotic Costume: The Symbiote that Scott Washington merged with is actually Five other Symbiotes that have merged themselves into one composite Symbiote. ** Advanced Constituent Matter Generation: Washington's composite Symbiote can also generate tendrils much like Venom for the purpose of additional limbs that he has used to catch bullets in mid-air or to grasp opponents. Washington can hurl pieces of the Symbiote material in the form of projectile weapons that actually have independent motion of their own for up to several hours before finally dissolving. ** Advanced Constituent Matter Manipulation: An ability inherited from the Riot and Lashersymbiotes, Hybrid can create bludgeoning weapons, such as hammers, out of its own mass, or mucus-like tendrils that can be brandished as whip-like weapons. The Phage symbiote also grants Hybrid the ability to create razor sharp bladed weapons out of its own mass (similar toCarnage.) While merged into this single composite Symbiote, none of these individual powers have been demonstrated, however Scott has shown the ability to track remnants of his symbiote, using them like spider-tracers. The symbiote strands are even sentient, and intelligent enough to use binary code. ** Metabolic Acid Generation: The Agony symbiote could use her metabolism to spit acid, which could burn through most substances, however the full extent or limit and range of her acid projectiles are unknown. While merged into this single composite Symbiote, this power has yet to be demonstrated. *** Metabolic Chemical Absorption: Agony could even absorb chemicals (such as Spider-Man's artificial webbing.) This ability had not been shown in any of the other LF symbiotes, and was inherited by Hybrid. ** Flight: Unlike other Symbiotes, Washington's is able to use its material to create wing-like appendages in which he can fly through the air for long periods of time and for great distances. While the upper limit of his speed isn't revealed, it is believed that his flight speed doesn't exceed 150 miles per hour. ** Superhuman Strength: As Hybrid, Scott Washington's musculature, connective tissues and skeletal structure are considerably stronger than those found in a normal human. As a result, he currently possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift at least 10 tons. ** Superhuman Speed: Washington is able to run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Washington's greatly augmented musculature is much more efficient than that of a normal human. As a result, his muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins than those of normal humans. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him. ** Superhuman Durability: As Hybrid, Washington's body is much tougher and more resistant to conventional physical injury than an ordinary human. He can withstand great impact forces, falls from high altitudes, powerful energy blasts and high caliber bullets without sustaining injury. ** Superhuman Agility: Washington's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Overall, his agility is comparable to Spider-Man's. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Washington's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. ** Immunity to Spider-man's Spider Sense: Due to Spider-Man being a host to the symbiote, Hybrid is able to bypass Spider-Man's spider-sense (being that they both fight crime it is unlikely this power will be used.) ** Wall Crawling: As with Spider-Man and Venom, Washington's Symbiote allows him to stick to and scale across almost any surface in much the same way as a spider. He can cling to most surface material even if the material is covered with substances that would make them slick such as water or standard oil. ** Web Slinging: Like most other symbiotes Scott has the ability to create a form of webbing which is strong enough to swing from but he can also use it for tactical reasons like webbing up an enemy to easily end a fight. ** Symbiote Disguise Like most symbiotes Hybrid has the ability to change the features of his body to disguise himself as a completely different person and can do the same with his clothes too but can not change his voice. Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Symbiote